


Die Abahachi/Ranger fic, die über kurz oder lang kommen musste, just because of who I am as a person

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Der Schuh des Manitu | Manitou's Shoe (2001)
Genre: :), Abahachi POV, I have no excuses, M/M, Post-Canon, Uhhhhhhhh
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Fängt an, wo der Film aufhört.
Relationships: Abahachi/Ranger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Die Abahachi/Ranger fic, die über kurz oder lang kommen musste, just because of who I am as a person

**Author's Note:**

> Ja. Da sind wir nun.

Und so ritten sie gemeinsam davon. Das war bisher so gewesen und offenbar würde das auch so bleiben. Keine Sekunde verging, in der Ranger und Abahachi sich nicht zofften, aber meistens war das nicht so gemeint. Eigentlich nie. Aber manchmal war Abahachi eifersüchtig und jetzt, als die ganze Sache mit Uschi passiert war, wusste er auch warum. Irgendwie konnte er es gar nicht haben, wenn sich jemand an Ranger ranmachte. Da hatte er wenig Sympathie für denjenigen, ob das nun Uschi oder Winnetouch war, machte wenig Unterschied.

Als sie auf einen schmaleren Pfad einritten und sich zwangsläufig nicht weiter unterhalten konnten, fragte sich Abahachi, wie ihm diese Sache nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. Musste wohl daran liegen, dass er immer dachte, wenn man Männer liebte, sei man so wie Winnetouch. _Pah_.

Es war nicht so als hätte Abahachi Probleme mit seinem Selbstwertgefühl oder so. Aber er war nun einmal zwei Minuten jünger als Winnetouch und eigentlich in jeder Hinsicht weniger spektakulär. Er wuchs nicht nur im Schatten seines Zwillingsbruders auf, sondern fühlte sich zeitweise auch so. Wie der Schatten seines Bruders.

Und dann war er doch Häuptling geworden und hatte irgendwann Ranger getroffen und sich seine Faszination mit dem dadurch erklärt, dass das wohl war, wie man sich fühlte, wenn einem das Leben gerettet wurde. Ob das so stimmte oder nicht hatte er danach nicht mehr hinterfragt.

Bis jetzt.

Aber jetzt erst recht. Blutsbruderschaft war ja super, weil sie so die meiste Zeit zusammen verbrachten, aber irgendwie schien das Ranger nicht davon abzuhalten, hetero zu sein.

Machte ja irgendwie Sinn, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass es Abahachi auch gefiel.

Irgendwann, als die Sonne blutrot über dem Horizont hing, hielten sie an und bauten sich ein Lagerfeuer. Und als sie dann so neben einander am Feuer saßen und an ihrem Proviant knabberten, schien die ganze Situation gar nicht so kompliziert. Immerhin waren sie zusammen hier.

„Sag‘ a’mal, warum bist du jetzt so leise g’worden?“ fragte Ranger und griff nach einem Stück Brot.

„Bin ich halt“, erwiderte Abahachi und drehte sich störrisch zur Seite.

„Hab‘ ich irgendwas getan?“

„Nein.“

Konnte Ranger ja nicht wissen.

Bis jetzt hatte es ja auch gar nichts zu wissen gegeben.

„Ja, was bist’n jetzt so eingeschnappt?“

Ranger legte eine Hand auf Abahachis Unterarm und irgendwie machte das sein Herz ganz schwer. Er widerstand dem Drang, seinen Arm wegzuziehen, aber anschauen konnte er Ranger auch nicht.

„Garnix.“

Und dann schaffte Ranger es doch, ihn umzudrehen und Abahachi dazu zu bringen, ihn anzuschauen. Besorgt sah er aus und im flackernden Licht des Feuers sah sein Blick fast so weich aus wie seine Haare. Innerlich verdrehte Abahachi die Augen; er hörte sich ja an wie Winnetouch. Aber äußerlich war ihm noch miserabler zumute, als zuvor.

„Ich weiß doch, dass irgendwas los is.“

Ranger konnte aber auch wirklich nicht locker lassen. Jetzt verdrehte Abahachi doch die Augen. Er wusste ja nicht, was er sonst tun sollte.

„Wärst du nicht lieber bei der Uschi?“ fragte er schließlich.

Ranger dachte nicht einmal nach, bevor er antwortete.

„Nee.“

Einer seiner Finger strich über Abahachis Handrücken, dem es auf einmal seltsam warm war.

„Ah.“

Sehr geistreich.

„Bist du deswegen so komisch?“

„Ich bin doch nich‘ komisch.“

Erneut wollte Abahachi sich wegdrehen, aber Rangers andere Hand hob sich und für einen Moment dachte Abahachi, dass Ranger ihm nochmal eins auf die Nase geben wollte, doch die Hand landete entgegen seiner Erwartungen auf seiner Wange und schob sich langsam durch seine Haare in Abahachis Nacken. Und da lag sie dann und machte es Abahachi unmöglich, den Kopf zu drehen und wegzuschauen.

Aber so wirklich verstehen, konnte er die Situation auch nicht. Ranger blickte ihn immer noch so an und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Dann blickte Ranger überhaupt mehr, oder zumindest hoffte Abahachi das, weil es schon sehr seltsam wäre, wenn Ranger bei diesem Kuss die Augen offen hätte.

Bei diesem K–

Oh.

_Oh._

Das war… in einem Wort _unerwartet_. In mehr als einem Wort _völlig überraschend, wenn man die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage bedachte und auch die vergangenen Jahre berücksichtigte, in denen Ranger kein einziges Mal einen Hinweis auf solche Entwicklungen gegeben hatte._

„Oh.“

Ranger nahm seine Hand wieder weg. Aber die andere lag noch immer über Abahachis. Warm und sicher, und Abahachi musste erstmal schlucken.

„Aber ich dachte…“

„Du, Abahachi, ich glaub' ich muss dir was sagen.“

Abahachi blinzelte ungläubig.

„Ja, des glaub' ich allerdings auch,“ erwiderte er schnippisch, aber bevor er sich auf die schnelle Reaktion angesichts seines internen Dilemmas etwas einbilden konnte, waren Rangers Lippen wieder auf seinen und er bildete sich erstmal nichts weiter ein.

Außer dass Ranger seine Finger zwischen Abahachis wob – obwohl… Nein! Das war echt.

Abahachis Herz machte einen Satz:

_Wenn das so weitergeht, erleben wir den Sonnenaufgang nicht!_

_Klappe, Herz!_ zischte das Hirn und schaltete prompt wieder ab.

**Author's Note:**

> flachste Witze ever. Gigantic yikes @ me.
> 
> yell @ me pls, als kudo :))


End file.
